Damion Mace
Damion is the current self-insertion of DragoonFlareJR History Origins He was raised by an older, unnamed demigod for most of his life. The demigod taught him to use his powers and how to fight. The demigod never revealed anything to him about who he was. He treated Abbadon like a slave and abused him. He slowly grew to hate him and his father. Joining the DC His father then forced him to join the DC. A protogenoi related group. In his first weeks he met Caleb Taleg, Sean Conrads, Justin Camerons, and Adeline Vega. The five of them overthrew the corrupt leader and started a new order. Soon however, the group entered into a war with the Center of Light. Eventually a civil war took place with Vega leading half the group to join the DC. Read more in the Chiaroscuro Leaving the DC Damion later traveled off with his Ssean, to find out about his history. During this adventure his friend was killed by his father, claiming that the friend got in his way, and he learned that his dad used him to spy on the other protogenoi father. After this, Damion renamed himself Abaddon. went through a depression and didn't know what to do with his life. Justin would sometimes visit him and the would reminisce about the old days. He later decided to find Caleb's only brother and protect him from his twisted father. Time as Tartarus Keeper However soon, His Father let Khione out early from her prison along with other enemies of the gods. He also refused to take any more prisoners till rights for all gods were in place. The gods then forced tarturus into "retirement" and blessed Damion with advanced powers, in opreder to "help" maintain the prison more. Abaddon happily accepted the offer to spy and over power his father. Chaos Chrisis He fought alongside Sel Taleg during the Chaos Chrisis and an encounter with Vincent Drence let him regain his emotion much to his dismay. Return of the Golden Prince Abaddon was tasked by the olympians to locate the recently discovered child of Helios who had survived for thousands of years in a glacier. However after catching up with the demititan he ultimately decided to let him live after recieving influence from the Time Oracle Michael Alder. Return to demigod life Due to political pressure, Tartarus was reinstated as the prison's guardian. Abaddon then set off with Aubrey Katmin on a quest. During this time the two fell in love and Damion took up his old name once more, signifying his moving on in life. The War of Apollo Damion later ventured to PO College to help repel an invasion from the Sons of Apollo. He arrive with Aubrey and provided weapons and knowledge of the enemy he had gained. Rising Kings Nearly one hundred years later he met with Maverick Falconer and aided him in battling Zeus finally killing his longtime foe Vincent Drence. He was later destroyed by Hades giving him the death he longed for and returning to his loved ones. Personality During his time with the DC he was a caring, quiet, boy with morals. However the deaths of so many of his friends led him to a depression and bitterness swelled in him. Eventually, his emotions were removed as a reward for guarding Tartarus. He only felt obligation to defend Sel Taleg, and cared little for him. However during battle with Vincent Drence his emotions were restored. Damion returned to his gloomy self, but did find joy when with Sel and his friends. He became especially close with Lionel Madison and Maximus Carbine. Damion later fell in love with Aubrey Katmin and the two traveled the world defeating monsters. She was able to live for many years with Damion, due to his immortality rubbing off on her, however after many years she greeted death as an old friend and waited for Damions' time in Elysium. Powers Demigod Powers *Enhanced speed, reflexes, and strength *Knows greek Tarturus Powers *Able to summon a weaker version of beings in tarturus *Geokinesis He can create large earthquakes and fissure. He can also create holes leading to tarturus *Slight Umbrakinesis *Teleportaion via Tarturus *Able to banish anyone to tarturus for 24 hours God Powers (Lost after Tartarus was restored) *Shapeshifting *Loss of Emotions *Telepathy *Dominion over Tarturus *Nearly Invulnerable and Immortal Weapons *A Stygian Iron broadsword named "Master of Nothing" *A custom made pump action rifle that fires celestial bronze/steel bullets Category:DragoonFlareJR Category:Original Character Category:Ascension Category:Rising Kings Category:Dark Circle Category:The Chiaroscuro Category:Males